Goodbye
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: And he said that his biggest regret, is goodbye.


_"And he said that his biggest regret is goodbye..."_

He had packed up his bags, and had them ready to go. Ready to leave. Ready to leave Los Angeles. Ready to leave all his friends. Ready to leave Jade.

But in truth, he could pack all his bags, put them in the car, he could do all for the preparation of leaving, but he would never truly be _ready_ to leave Jade. _His Jade_. HIs jewel and most valuable possesion. But his parents were making him. He had to go whether he wanted to or not. No matter how much he begged or pleaded, he had to go.

Jade already knew, as well as everyone else. He was leaving in the morning. They went around to everyone's houses that night to say goodbye.

Cat had bawled.

Andre was on the verge of tears.

Robbie was upset. (Even Rex seemed a bit torn.)

Tori had cried.

Jade was with him the whole time, but never said a word other than to console Cat. It was the first time Beck had seen her absolutely silent.

He asked her about it when they were back at the RV, she simply shrugged and said she was just tired.

Later that night, as they fell asleep, he saw the tears she tried to hide. He saw how her body wracked with each quiet sob. He simply pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. Over and over, each small kiss a promise that he would never forget her. That he would always come back for her. That she would always be a part of him.

She looked up at him from her tears and said two words that broke his heart into a million little peices;

"Don't go."

It wasn't a command. It wasn't said with any authority at all. It lacked all control that was usually present in Jade West's voice. This, this was a plead. A last hope. So much sadness, sincerity and hurt in her voice that it physically caused his pain.

"I don't want to, babe. Believe me, I don't want to..."

It was all he could say. When she cried harder he did all he could do, he held her tighter and tried his best to kiss away her pain.

She cried herself to sleep that night, but he did nothing but watch her for hours. Taking in every bit of her. Memorizing every thing about his Jade and etching it into his brain. He admired how peaceful she looked when she slept, and how every now and then, she would reach out for him, just to make sure he was still there. What he hated most is that the day she would reach out and he not be there was _too close. _His heart broke all over again at the thought of not being able to fall asleep each night with her in his arms. Not waking up every moring to see her beautiful face. Not being sure to make her coffee just the way she liked it. Not arguing with her on the way to school over what radio station to listen to. Not watching her get overly-jealous and practically rip the head off unsespecting teenage girls.

And the thought that killed him the most; Would she find someone else?

He didn't know. She's an amazing girl. She's beaufitul, beyond talented, and has a way of captivating people that's near Godly. Sure, she's a little harsh on the outside, a little rough around the edges, but once you've broken down those walls and you see who she really is, there's no way to live without her. He was sure guys would be lining up the minute her boarded the plane.

She wakes up in the morning, with him still by her side and smiles. Then, all at once, it comes back to her. Last night, the goodbyes, what day it was. He seemed to notice the look of panic in her eyes because he reached his hand up to her faces and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm right here. I'm right here."

"Bu you won't be for long..." she said quietly, her voice shaking.

"Don't think about that, babe. I'm here now." he shifted her closer to him so that he could wrap both his arms around her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and held on tight. She didn't want to let go, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him by her side...

"I don't want you to leave, Beck." she said softly, her voice almost a whisper, but still it was heard.

"I know, honey, I know. I don't want to either." He kissed her shoulder lightly, "I don't want to either."

"I'm gonna miss you." Still, her voice was small and quiet. She sounded so... _broken_.

All too soon, the time came for him to leave, and she rode with him to the airport, where his family had agreed to meet him. Ont the way, they didn't argue about radio stations, or talk about things that had happened at school, or the new plays for the semester. They just sat, hand in hand trying to pretend their hearts weren't shattering.

Once they had arrived, she walked with him to find his parents, who were considerate enough to give them a moment alone before they went through security and things of the such.

Beck pulled her off to the side and kissed her with the most passion anyone ever had, including himself. It was the most surreal, almost magical kiss either of them had ever experienced. But it seemed to end entirely too soon.

For a long moment, they just stood facing each other, with their eyes locked. Both fighting back tears. Beck decided to speak up first. "This isn't goodbye, Jade. I'll be eighteen in just a few months, and I promise you, I'll be on the first flight right back here."

"I'll be counting the days." She mustered a sad smile.

He grasped her hand and kissed her one more time before his dad pulled him away, leaving Jade by herself.

She spent entire days in his RV. It was the only place she felt close to him. Alot of his things were still there, mixed around with hers. She didn't even wear her own clothes, just dressed herself in one of his flannels, and a pair of sweatpants. They were in constant contact, always texting, on the phone or webchatting. But it just wasn't the same.

After three days spent in solitude, Cat came to visit. She actually did cheer her up some. She took her shopping and got her mind off Beck. Sure, they texted each other the whole time, but she forgot about the distance. Forgot the thousands of miles separating Los Angeles and Vancouver. She let herself be happy.

Cat always had that effect on her. She was able to take her mind far away from whatever was upsetting her. Instead of thinking about Beck moving, she thought about how adorable Cat looked in the dress she just tried on, or how she would look in that cute blouse she just saw. Instead of thinking about all the days between then and when she could be with Beck again, she thought about what toppings would go on her fro-yo and how Cat really didn't need the extra sugar.

Finally, there were no more days left to count down on her calendar. It was Beck's 18th birthday. Cat came over to celebrate and they called him together to sing Happy Birthday to him, but there was no answer. So, they sang to him voicemail and went about their celebrating, saying they would try again later.

Cat took Jade bowling, something they both sucked terribly at, but always laughed at the other, as well as themselves and cheered when they managed to knock down more than three pins in one shot.

Later, they went to dinner with the rest of the gang at a cute little italian restraunt just out of town. Jade enjoyed herself as much as was possible, but still wished Beck were there. It would make it all perfect. She was still waiting for news on when he would be back, she hoped it would be very soon.

During dessert, they were all reminiscing memories from their elementary days. Andre was recounting the time Cat had convinced him to climb to the top of the tree in the playground and he fell and broke his arm, when Jade felt a hand on her shoulder. She assumed it was the waiter but saw something completely different when she turned around. Her face lit up and she sprang into his arms. _Beck is here_, was the only thought in her head. He had stayed true to his promise and he did indeed come back for her. He kissed her and the whole restraunt 'oooohh' and 'aaww'ed at them. When they were both so out of breath that the had to detatch their lips, she rested her head on his shoulder and he enveloped her tighter in his embrace. They were both grinning like fools but they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together again, side by side, and always would be.

**a/n: I know that's really short and rushed and super sucky, but to hell with it, it's something and I haven't posted anything in a little while. So, I guess, try to enjoy it if you can. Lol. **

**I've got a few more one-shots I'll be posting soon, hopefully the quality is better than this. I'm also gonna update Speak Now as soon as I have the time to proofread the next chapter (I stopped letting my sister do it since her grammar isn't the best anyways). So stay tuned for that, I also have a few drabbles I might post too :)**

**Please review and tell me how much you hated it :P**


End file.
